Alistair Kanker
Alistair Kanker is the main antagonist of Battle Royale: Peach Creek. He is a member of the Kanker Family, the largest clique in Peach Creek Junior high and the city. Alistair was formerly a full blown psychopath who didn't care about anything but his face. But, after a confrontation with Johnny, he hit his head on a rock, and the damage broke his psyche, making him to an unfeeling, unflinching sociopath. His foil is Anastasia Smith. Background Alistair Kanker was born into one of the richest couples in Peach Creek. He was also looked better than his whole family. He's cousins with the Kanker Sisters and their family, and they lived in the woods. He hated his family because he called them 'nothing but country bumpkins'. They did teach him how to survive in the woods, though. In fifth grade, he decided to take martial arts, mastering them in a matter of days. He ruled a sub section of the Kanker family with an iron fist, and went to war with Anastasia's gang, the Lovebirds. Friends and Enemies Alistair didn't have real friends because he didn't really care. He didn't care for his family, who had killed each other in a mass suicide. He is the foil character for Anastasia Smith, who had developed an interest in him because of his 'bad boy style'. His greatest enemy was Johnny Martinez, a Loner who had previously fought him, and made Alistair stab him. In The Program Alistair stayed quiet for the first few days of the program. He found Johnny and they fought each other, and resolved to kill him because he punched his face. Later that night, he fought him again, but this time Johnny made him slam his head onto a rock, which knocked him out and gave him brain damage, and he could no longer feel emotions again. He eventually teamed up with Rolf and they went out in search of victims. They encountered a ten man gang, and together they decimated them all. They eventually found the group, and after Rolf 'defeated' Ed, Alistair shoots him in the back of the head, killing him instantly. After Alistair kills Rolf, Anastasia appeared and the two fought. Anastasia lured him in with a locket around her neck, and shot him in the chest, not knowing that his weapon was a bulletproof vest. Anastasia, in a fit of lustful insanity, 'rapes' Alistair. Alistair didn't really care though. He shot her eight times in the stomach, and decided to kill her, but in the end, he decided to let her stick around until they got to the final two. He takes her and patches her up, forming a new duo. Anastasia and Alistair then go after the group, deciding they would take them out. Alistair took the wheel of a sports vehicle, while Anastasia shot from the passenger side. They eventually came across a cliffside, and Alistair put it in cruise control and got out of the car, making it crash into the group's van and locking Anastasia inside, letting her fall to her death with Johnny. He then went after the group, and Eddy stood up and challenged him to a duel. Alistair quickly bested him, because Eddy lost hope after seeing his machete seemingly fall off the cliff. Ed then tackled Alistair off of him, and the two fought. He was able to over power him too, but after Eddy got the machete, he was thrown to the ground and Eddy slammed the machete into his chest. Alistair began to feel emotions again, bringing back memories of when he was happy. He then looked to Eddy and Ed and apologized for what he had done, and died. Eddy, feeling remorseful, picked up Alistair's corpse and thew it over the cliff, putting him in a tomb of fire. Category:Character Category:Antagonist